


Soon

by x_endmii_x



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_endmii_x/pseuds/x_endmii_x
Summary: Featherstorm reacts to another one of her kits dying.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story from a long time ago. Thought I'd touch it up a bit and post it.

All was silent in Shadowclan camp. The only noise that was carried through camp was the soft sobs of a warrior named Featherstorm. Mosspaw, her son, was killed during battle training about two moons ago. When she heard the news from the medicine cat, Yellowfang, she was devastated and resisted believing that her son was dead. Though eventually, she came to face the truth. Mosspaw had joined the ranks of Starclan. Now, her only other kits were apprenticed and were going to be manipulated into bloodthirsty killers like Brokenstar and Blackfoot. There wasn’t anything she or any other warrior could do. Featherstorm had hated Shadowclan now that it was under Brokenstar's rule. The clan changed and cats were terrified almost every second of their lives, fearing Brokenstar or Blackfoot would hurt or exile them. Featherstorm was dragged out of her sad thoughts as she heard a voice.

"Featherstorm?" she recognized the voice as the medicine cat of their clan, Yellowfang. She perked up slightly and saw the smoky gray she-cat with her bright amber eyes clouded with sorrow. A pang of worry hit the warrior. What was going on? Had someone gotten hurt? Fear bubbled within her as she remembered her two other kits, Dawnpaw and Volepaw, who were supposed to go out on the dawn patrol that morning. 

"Y-Yes, Yellowfang?" Featherstorm replied, her voice shaking with worry. She couldn’t go through another heartbreak right now, she just couldn’t. Her heart began to speed up at the thought of her kits, laying there in the medicine cat den, lifeless.

"It's Volepaw.." before Yellowfang could even finish her words, Featherstorm pushed past her, running to the medicine cat den as fast as her paws would take her. The strong scent of herbs filled her nostrils as she entered the cramped den. It was crowded with cats but the she-cat could make out her kit's brown pelt. She shoved herself through the crowd of cats, collapsing beside Volepaw, hot tears streaming down her face. Her kit was barely breathing, blood covering his pelt. Featherstorm's head spun around as she heard a loud screech. Her other kit, Dawnpaw, was scrambling to her brother’s side, sobbing loudly. Volepaw's oculars slowly opened for a moment. He gazed at his mother, giving her a soft smile.

"M-Ma... I love y-you.." Volepaw managed to choke out before his body fell limp. Tears sprang from Featherstorm's forest-green eyes as she looked at her lifeless son. She buried her muzzle in her son's now cold fur. Others stared with sadness clouding their gazes.

"Say it a-again, Volepaw.." Featherstorm managed to say between her sobs. She laid there for a few moments as if she was waiting for her son to respond. Deep down, Featherstorm knew Volepaw wasn’t coming back. That he was with Mosspaw in Starclan. She let out a yowl of grief into the still air. However, a pelt soon brushed against Featherstorm’s, causing her to lift her head slightly. Featherstorm flinched back as she saw the familiar brown pelt of their leader. Brokenstar’s amber gaze was emotionless as he looked at Volepaw’s corpse. The she-cat wanted to scream at the tom. To tell him that he killed her kits. That it was all his fault. But once the two’s eyes made contact, she froze in fear. Brokenstar let out a dark chuckle.

"You know, Featherstorm, you've done a lot for this clan in your lifetime. However, I think it's about time you join the elders." the bulky tom meowed, receiving a ripple of murmurs through the crowd around them. Featherstorm's green oculars widened in shock. The elders lived in the middle of the forest with nothing, no one, to protect them. It shook Featherstorm to her core thinking about being trapped in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to defend herself. Dawnpaw leaped in front of her mother protectively, her ginger pelt bristling. 

"But Featherstorm can still help! She can-" Dawnpaw started but was cut off by her mother nuzzling her on the forehead and giving her a watery smile. Dawnpaw’s eyes widened in disbelief as she looked up at her mother. Featherstorm tore her gaze away from her daughter and onto Brokenstar. She blinked her tears away before speaking. 

"Brokenstar is right. I am getting to be too old to provide for the clan. I shall go join the elders." Featherstorm meowed, looking around at the rest of her clan as she spoke. Brokenstar had a smirk plastered across his face, seeming pleased with Featherstorm’s decision. The she-cat turned and glanced at her daughter one last time. Dawnpaw had tears dripping down her cheeks as she watched her mother leave. Featherstorm began walking towards the camp entrance, receiving many goodbyes and mews of encouragement. A short sigh escaped her before she left the camp for a final time. She didn’t quite know where to go, so she wandered for what seemed like hours. Featherstorm felt exhausted. Too much had gone on in the past two moons, and Featherstorm just wanted a break from it all. A voice soon dragged her out of her thoughts, however. 

"Featherstorm? Is that you?" the voice called out to her. She instinctively spun around and unsheathed her claws, ready to fight. Though, she soon saw the pitch black fur that she knew belonged to one of the clan’s elders, Nightpelt. Had being in Shadowclan turned her this paranoid? She slowly unsheathed her claws, a small sigh of relief escaping her mouth. 

"Sorry Nightpelt, I didn’t recognize you for a second." Featherstorm mewed sheepishly as she retracted her claws. The heavily scarred tom stared at the she-cat, his gaze shifting to show confusion. She knew Nightpelt was most likely wondering why she was here of all places. “Brokenstar made me into an elder after, a-after..” Featherstorm mewed, her voice growing shaky as she continued. Tears blotted in her eyes, making her vision blurry. She just had to keep reminding herself that Mosspaw and Volepaw were in a better place. She felt Nightpelt’s nimble tail come to rest on her shoulder. Featherstorm blinked her tears away and looked up at the black tom. Nightpelt stood, and began walking through the undergrowth. When the she-cat didn’t follow, Nightpelt turned and flicked his tail to tell her to follow. She stood and slowly followed the black tom. They both soon arrived in a small clearing and near the edge, there was a golden she-cat that Featherstorm recognized almost immediately.

"Brightflower!" she mewed, racing towards the golden tabby she-cat. Initially, Brightflower was confused and angered, but once she saw Featherstorm, her emotions shifted to happiness and shock. The golden feline’s face melted into a smile as Featherstorm crashed into her.

"Featherstorm! I missed you! Wait, why are you here? Did something happen?" the golden elder meowed, her bright amber eyes starting to cloud with worry. Featherstorm's fluffy tail swayed across the wet grass with sadness. All she had to remember was that Mosspaw and Volepaw were watching over them from Starclan. 

"Mosspaw and Volepaw died... And Brokenstar made me an elder." Featherstorm started, her voice trailing off as she went on. Brightflower tugged her closer, her amber eyes full of sympathy. After a few moments, another pelt pressed against her's. She instantly knew it was Nightpelt. A small sniff escaped her and she looked up at her two friends, lightly smiling.

"Th-Thank you. I think I’ve found my place.." Featherstorm mewed quietly as her friends comforted her. She would see her kits again. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it? Bye.


End file.
